


Brute

by flamegodess



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamegodess/pseuds/flamegodess
Summary: Who would have believed that Roy Mustang, a nerd apprentice, would be able to do something like this? young royai
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Brute

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr with the "I think I love you" prompt! Enjoy!

Berthold Hawkeye couldn’t care less about his neighbor’s complaint, Mrs. Brown. To say that the woman was furious was an understatement, however, neither was he impressed nor did he believe what the woman was saying.

He couldn’t imagine that his apprentice, Roy Mustang, would be able to beat her son in such a way that he couldn’t leave the bed. The words “brute” and “beast” which Mrs. Brown had used to describe Roy’s behavior, were the opposite of the young ambitious nerd he was so used to work with.

However, the alchemist suspected that one thing that would make Roy act like that would be his daughter, for whom it was obvious Roy had a soft point.

Roy and Riza could only guess what Mr. Hawkeye and Mrs. Brown were discussing as they were watching them through the kitchen window, carefully not to be seen by the woman who was gesturing dramatically.

“Now you’ve got yourself into trouble, see?” Riza asked Roy and crossed her arms.

“What are you talking about? I bet Master Hawkeye doesn’t even believe what this old hag is saying about me. Brute? Me? Then her son is -“

"Hank is what he is and that doesn’t mean you have to lower yourself to his standards.” Riza replied. Roy didn’t look at her and continued to watch the two adults outside.

“He had hurt you. He had to pay for that.” the young alchemist whispered.

“That was between me and him, Roy.”

“I just couldn’t stand it and I won’t regret what I did.”

“Oh, but you will regret it for sure when Hank will bring his gang to beat you. You won’t stand a chance.” Riza added and a glimpse of worry could be noticed in her milk coffee eyes.

“For some reason that doesn’t scare me. As long as they don’t pick on you anymore, I won’t care about what they do to me.” he said and fixed her with his calm glance. Riza bit her lips as she felt something warm inside her.

Hearing Roy talk like that was something Riza wasn’t used to. Of course, she had heard him bragging before, but this time, he was serious.

“Why? Why do you care so much?”

Roy got closer to her and breathed in as if he was ready to confess something really important.

“I think I love you.”

Riza couldn’t hold back a nervous smile and her cheeks turned bright red. “You’re being silly. And that doesn’t change the fact that you’re an idiot for doing what you did.” She added quickly, trying not to seem uneasy.

“You could have just said that you love me too, instead of calling me an idiot!” He replied acting as if he was offended and not amused, as he really was.

“You didn’t even say that you love me! You only said that you think that. It’s a difference!”

“Then, I love you, Riza, a damn lot!” He said confidently and crossed his arms over his chest. She opened her mouth to say something, but had no idea what exactly. The funny part was that she remembered telling Rebecca a few days before, that she thought she loved him, thing to which Rebecca had responded to with laughter.

“How can you be unsure about that? It’s crystal clear that you love him and that he loves you too.” Her friend had said. Damn, Rebecca was silly and childish and head over hills for any boy who looked handsome, but she could be wise when she needed her.

“I love you too, then.” She said with a steady voice, as if she was trying to threaten him. Now that they had established that, they both fell silent and averted their gazes back to the window. It wasn’t that kind of silence that pressures you to say or do something, it was as if an invisible tight bond had formed between them and that, no words could explain it. And somehow, they both understood that. 

Weird, Mr. Hawkeye and Mrs. Brown weren’t outside anymore.

“Thank you for doing what you did.” She said staring at the floor. She scolded herself for being so immature. They were both old enough not to act like silly kids.

“No worries. If that bastard of Hank tries to-”

Mrs. Brown cleared her throat interrupting Roy from insulting her son. Both Riza and him turned towards the doorframe of the kitchen where the two adults were standing.

“Roy, if you’re done with whatever you were doing, Mrs. Brown would like to talk to you.” Riza’s father said. Riza wished that the earth would swallow both her and Roy and hoped that her father and the neighbor hadn’t heard any of their earlier confessions.

“Good luck, brute.” Riza whispered to Roy before she could leave the room with a smile on her face, leaving an amused Roy to face a long conversation.


End file.
